Changes all around you
by ThinkingAboutEveryting
Summary: Nobody really knows what happened in the Putnam Barn. Caleb has changed. And Reid and Tyler are oblivious when it comes to one another. And what is it between Aaron and Reid? Tyler S/Reid G Rated M for later chapters. It s not a Reid/Aaron...
1. Nikki s

**Changes all around you**

It´s been two weeks since Chase disappeared, since Caleb ascended and received his father´s Power. The Sons of Ipswich had another night at Nicky´s and Reid spent his time right where he belonged: at the pool table, beating his opponent. Fair or with the help of supernatural gifts was non of his opponent´s business, because they didn´t have a clue. Spencer´s elite didn´t get suspicious, luckily, with all the stories being told about the four of them.

Hadn´t it been for Sarah and Kate rumors would have spread.

Where did Chase go?

They had to make up a story, another lie in their already shady lives. The barn burnt down and the meds took him with them to Gloucester Medical Center, but he never came back to attend Spencer again.

Tyler sipped at his Coke as laughter echoed through the bar and made him look up. He saw Reid holding a cue in his right hand and holding the other out, expecantly. Then he rcognized Aaron to be the one Reid was laughing at, handing the blonde a few bucks as his mate´s face fell.

„You are aware of that these are only half of your bet, Abbot." Reid sighed, getting ready.

„You want more, you pretty blonde Backstreet Boy? Then bring it on!" , Aaron provoked the way he knew got to Reid immediately. And it worked out again.

Reid dropped the cue he was holding with a bang that forced everyone´s gazes at him and launched at the other player.

Pogue was the first to take a hold of the raging brother and tore the wrestling knot on the ground apart.

„Still can´t end a fight properly, mate." Aaron spat out, along with blood that now dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Reid fought Pogue one last time before he finally relaxed, aware to the fact that his brother was stronger.

Dragging Reid along Pogue led them outside the bar and faced the younger one on the parking lot.

„ What´s your problem with Aaron getting on you like that?" As Reid didn´t care to answer he continued. „It´s always the same. You cheating and he not paying his dues, but...what the hell?" Parry glared , but the blonde only watched the floor and didn´t bother to look up when finally growling.

„I didn´t Use. I won fair this time."

The door burst open ad Tyler joined them.

„Is everything all right?"

„Yup. Everything´s fine, Baby Boy." Reid spoke up, patted both of his friends on their shoulders before he walked in again. Abondoned on the parking lot Pogue and Tyler stood there for a while until Tyler cut the silence. „Do you feel this? Something is strange this time..."

The older one looked at Tyler a questioning look on his face. Then Tyler´s face lit up. „Caleb! He didn´t go after Reid at all!"

„You´re right! Maybe he didn´t notice the fight..." the statement was responded by a you-don´t-believe-it-yourself look.

„Okay!", he flew his hands up „It´s weird."

„It is, man. Now let´s go back inside, have some fun for the rest of the night, are you in?"

„Yeah!" They high-fived and had already forgotten about the not-caring Caleb as they entered Nikki´s again.

The night went by and most of the guests were gone.

Caleb and Sarah along with Pogue and Kate went to the dorms since they had been slightly buzzed up.

Tyler stopped the black Hummer in front of the boy´s dorms.

„You can do ahead. I´ll just drop off by the lake." Reid smiled at the brunette, who unbuckled his seatbelt.

„Now? It´s almost three, Reid. We´ve got classes tomorrow, you know that, don´t you?" concerned he stepped out of the car and locked it not letting his gaze go off the blonde, who was waiting calmy at the other side of the vehicle.

„I know, Ty. I just need some...Reid-Time. Okay?"

Tyler nodded, hesitated and eventually walked toward the dorms into the night. Reid looked after his best friend before he wandered down to the lake in a fast pace.

Reid looked up to the moon, but didn´t see it´s pale beauty. He saw another face form in front of his inner eye.

Why had these chocolate brown eyes to be so addictive?

The hair so calling to be carded through?

The pale skin so perfectly flawless?

Tese lips so...pink, seductive...screaming for him to kiss them?

Why was he in love with Tyler?

Reid sighed depressed when he heard steps come near.


	2. Shampoo

The next morning Tyler woke up with a loud yawn responded by a grunt from the opposite bed in the room.

„Can´t you keep it to yourself that you´re awake? Jesus!"

„I´m sorry." he made his way out of his bed and took a shower. „Hey!"

„He cannot stay the fuck quiet for one minute! I´m not asking for more this boy is driving me over the edge of sanity someday! Reid murmured in his soft and warm pillow, before eventually turning around and giving Tyler a grunt so that he knew he was listening.

„My shampoo is empty. Can I use yours?" he heard his roommate shout under the shower, trying to raise his voice to a point Reid could actually hear him under the splattering water.

„I´m fine with it! Take as much as you need, Baby Boy!", Reid shouted back, his permission being answered by the sound of an opening shampoo bottle.

„Thanks." Tyler said as he exited the bathroom in only a towel he had wrapped around his hips. The blonde already stood in front of his dresser and searched for the uniform he hated so much. With a desperate sound he let himself fall on the wooden floor.

„I cannot find the uni-ah!" the blonde had spotted the pile of clothes under his bed. Tyler chuckled.

Reid din´t know that his childish behaviour turned Tyler on.

He didn´t know that the youngest Son of Ipswich found his icy-blue eyes the most beautiful color he had ever seen in the world.

But for Tyler´s disadvantage the pretty blonde did know he was sexy.

The laddest making him shake his jumper-covered butt while reaching under the bed for his uniform.

Tyler could not not stare. That would be againt nature. The world was a ball and Tyler admired Reid, who was now smiling at his friend with a crumpeled white shirt in his right.

„You have shampoo in your hair." Reid spoke up.

„Oh, where?" Tyler was still only wearing that towel facing him as Reid crossed their dorm.

„Back of your head. Probably when you run your hands thruogh your hair, you´d catch it. It´s not that m-"

„Can you wipe it off?" the words made Reid stop in his trackswhen Tyler turned around slowly, showing off his toned back. The elder really wasn´t sure whether or not he was able to control himself. He swallowed his doubts and just went for it.

Tyler felt Reid´s tender touch on the shoulder which sent shivers down his spine and when his fingers caressed the skin of his head he had to bite his lip to not let a sigh slip. The blonde´s hand lay now firmly on his left shoulder while he felt his right moving strands of his hair in order to find any left shampoo in the thick hair of his. Tyler closed his eyes as cold air replaced the touch on his shoulder and he no longer felt the sensation of the stroking at the back of his head.

Reid took a deep breath before he stepped back his hands stoll tingling.

„You´re fine now, Baby Boy."

The younger boy turned around, smiling. „Thank you."

Reid only nodded before he hit the shower as well.

When he grabbed the shampoo a sad smile formed on his lips. Too bad, Baby Boy would never feel the same way. Feel the sensation of their skins touching, the excitement. Too bad, really.

He heard a knock on the bathroom-door.

„What?"

„I am going to class. See you?"

„Yes. Later!" Then he heard the door shut and Tyler was gone.

In the corridors Tyler felt alone. He still felt the sensation of their skins touching. Was he going to feel alone every time he left Reid from now on? He didn´t like the feeling the slightest bit. It made him feel worthless, replaceable.

„Reid, god dammit! Why do you have to be so...you?", he mumbled under his breath, laughing at his pathetic self afterwards.


	3. Provost

**Chapter 3**

Reid flopped down next to Tyler on the dark blue cushion of the benches in the classroom. Just as the teacher walked in he locked eyes with the blonde.

„Provost Higgins wants to see you, Mr. Garwin."

He was used to being called to the director´s office, but this time he got slightly angry due to the fact that he just sat down a second before. Sighing dramatically he stood up again and headed toward the office of Spencer´s director.

„Do you know why I let you come?"

„I assume it´s because of the fight yesterday?" Reid suggested, being familiar to the following rant about how he must learn to behave and try to control the very short temper of his.

„Yes, Sir, no more fights." He had to hold back a smirk. When he turned to go he was called back.

„And Reid, what is it you leaving the dorms at night?" The boy didn´t expect that.

„Oh, erm, I cannot sleep very well, Sir, so I like to catch a breeze outside the dorms." He could see the grey-haired man in front of him wasn´t buying anything he´d just said.

„And where do you go?"

„I usually stay around the dorms, Sir."

„How does it come I´ve heard of you being spotted by the lake? You know the lake is not allowed for the students of Spencer. It´s no property of Ipswich."

„It won´t happen again, Sir." Who had seen him? And did he see everything? That would be bad news to him. Really bad news.

„Was it about the fight at Nikki´s?" Tyler asked immediately, Reid had just sat down, when Mr. Pennyworth called Aaron Abbot to the director, too. Reid´s heart started beating faster. If anybody knew... He catched Aaron looking at him for a split second and gave him a stare. He nodded understanding. Tyler´s mouth gaped. He punched his friend´s arm.

„Ow! What the -?"

„What was that about?"

„What about?" Reid acted innocent, pulling out his bottom lip in a little pout that brought Tyler´s mind to the edge of helplessness. „About...ab...uh."

Reid smiled his usual cocky, little smile and turned his attention back at Mr. Pennyworth. When Tyler was finished staring at the profile of the brother he found his voice back again.

„What was that stare about? You and Abbot? Giving signals?"

Reid shrugged. „Nothing´s wrong. He´s only about to get asked about yesterday at Nikki´s and I wanted to show him I didn´t tell about the fight. I said it was a lie. Now when the prick went in there and confessed I´d be screwed. Got that, Baby Boy?" he smirked again at the brunette who believed it, all sounded not worth to doubt about.

Well, that was close, Reid thought.


	4. Calls & Groceries

**Chapter 4**

„_Pogue? Did you notice something going on with Caleb?"_

„I don´t know, he´s changed lately. Do you mean that?"

„_Yes...he changed." _Sarah sighed on the other end of the line._ „I don´t know what it is...but it´s not for good." _The girl whispered the last words, she could not bring herself to speak them out loud.

„I think Tyler noticed, too, last night at Nikki´s. Caleb used to be the one going after Reid, but he didn´t care this time, though I´m sure he recognized the fight."

He heard Sarah standing up from her bed and driving a hand through her long, blonde hair.

„_Does Tyler know something?"_ she asked desperate.

„No, I don´t think so, but maybe we should meet. Without Caleb. Don´t get me wrong, it´s just that-"

„_I understand. Shall we get together in the library? At this time of the day the other sex is not allowed in the dorms."_

„Yeah, I think that´d be the best. I will get the boys. Will you call Kate for me, please?"

„_Sure."_

„And tell her I love her." he smiled.

„_Sure I do, but I´m convinced she already knows. You two are perfect for each_ _other."_

Pogue smiled in love. They were.

„Thank you. See you then at 11?"

„_Yeah. Bye."_

„Bye." he ended the conversation and dialed Tyler´s number.

„_Pogue? What´s up?" _

„Hey Tyler, where are you?"

„_I´m on my way back to the dorms. Why?"_

„We´ll be meeting at 11 in the library. We´ve got to talk. Sarah and Kate will be there, too. Take Reid with you?"

„_Okay. I think he should be at our´s by now."_

„Get him and then go to the library, it´s because of Caleb." It grew silent on the other end.

„_Did something happen to him?"_

„No, don´t worry, we just want to talk."

„_We will be there. Bye." _The line went dead.

Tyler pulled in the parking lot and grabbed the plastic abgs with the groceries before he got out of the car. Struggling to lock the door with both hands occupied with te bags he thought about Caleb. Since the fight he hadn´t thought about him. He was the eldest, the strong of the group since he ascended and even before that.

Still in his thoughts the brunette wandered along the corridors. He turned the corner and could not believe his eyes. There, right ahead stood Abbot in their door frame, talking. He was not able to overhear what he was saying, but it was a fact that he was talking to Reid. Tyler stepped back behind the corner and leaned against the solid wall, took adeep breath, shook his head in disbelief and speed-walked around the corner a second time just to come face to face with Aaron.

„Watch out where you´re going, Simms." this one snapped, but Tyler didn´t bother to say anything. He didn´t understand what was going on and Reid surely would never be the one to tell him. The boy opened the door to his room and looked around. No Reid.

„Reid? Are you there?"

„Yes! I´m in the bathroom." Came the respond from behind closed doors. Then he heard the water being turned on.

What was going on lately? Tyler felt like he had bricks loaded on his shoulders and sank down on his bed. Laying down in the covers didn´t turn out to be the best idea when he fell asleep, exhausted from his thinking.

Reid stepped out of the shower. He had been lucky Tyler didn´t come home any second earlier. He would get suspicious and Baby Boy being suspicious was not what he wanted, not one last bit.

His hands did their routine while Reid thought about Baby Boy next door, they dried his hair and put on some sweatpants along with a white tank top, then he opened the door a cheerful saying on his tounge but stopped in his actions when he spotted Tyler sleeping on his bed, surrounded by plastic bags.

He smiled to himself as he walked over to stow away the groceries. When he bent down to lift them he heard the light snoring of his roommate. He believed it was the loveliest sound in the world. Studying the features of the sleeping boy he felt his heart jump. As he was lying there, half of his face snuggled into the hood of the grey cloth he sported, Tyler looked so vulnerable and Reid wanted nothing more than to protect his little brother.

He was happy for the fact that they weren´t real brothers, this way he felt much more comfortable with his feelings.

Sighing he stood up and began stowing the shoppings away like he had primarily planned to.

The sound of shattering glass tore Tyler out of his deep slumber, followed by a whispered „Crap." Sitting up he checked the dark room. Eventually he found Reid in front of the little fridge they shared, looking down at the mess he caused.

„Wha?" the younger one groaned rubbing his eyes.

„I´m sorry, Baby Boy, I dropped the beer."

„I-I fell asleep, didn´t I?" he realized.

„In fact that´s what you did. Way to go, Watson!" the blonde smirked, but Tyler couldn´t care about any of his comments instead he was staring at the digital clock on his night stand.

„Fuck! Reid, we gotta go!" It was 11:45 already. He sped up and grabbed Reid´s arm in the process.

„Wait a second! Calm down. Where do we have to go?" confusion was written all over his face as he stopped, forcing Tyler to do so, too.

„Pogue called me. We meet the others in the library. We were supposed to be there at 11! Crap!"

They put on their shoes and Reid managed to grab a hoodie under the glares of Tyler before they finally ran off over the street, cut across the lawn in front of the huge building.


	5. Library & Secrets

**Chapter 5**

The library was scantily lit up and in a corner in the very back sat three people, these being acknowledged as their friends, Tyler and Reid continued their run towards the massive table.

'Tyler! Where have you been?' Pouge was the first to speak.

' I´m sorry! I fell asleep.' he sat down next to Sarah.

'Reid, you could have -' Pogue continued anger glistening in his eyes.

' I could do nothing. I'm not to blame, I had no clue of what was going on.' Reid defended himself in a monotone voice since these were the few sentences he had repeated the most in his life.

'Amen.' Tyler smirked.

'Why did we get together anyways?' the blonde asked, sitting down next to Tyler.

Pogue explained how he and Sarah believed that Caleb acted weird and since Reid didn´t notice (for the stone of a psychiatrist he was) that Caleb did not go after him at Nikki's a night before Pogue had to explain him a few more phrases already being at the verge to madness with his friend.

Tyler watched Reid in the process.

The way his face was lit up by the near by standing green lamp made him look supernatural, but hot nontheless.

The hottest alien I've ever seen...

Tyler chuckled as he realized what he had just thought, therefore receiving glares from his friends.

'I don't think this is funny.', Kate said in a cold tone he had never heard from her before and he stopped his chuckles immediately.

'I´m sorry.' Not able to defend himself he quickly apologized to her.

'Why did Caleb change?' Pouge thought out loud.

'We have been with him all the time. Especially you, Sarah.' , Reid said.

She nodded. 'I met him everyday and we talked on the phone evry few hours. He had no chance to do something outrageous without me noticing.'

'But', Tyler raised a finger to emphasize his following suggestion, 'no one was with him when he ascended. There was only Chase and you, Sarah, were under a spell. We don´t know what really happened at Putnam barn.', he closed and leaned back in the seat.

'So what you are saying is that he lied to us when he told us about the fight in the stall?' Kate asked.

'He could have easily done that.' Tyler quietly responded.

'But we don´t lie at each other, you know that.' Pouge said.

'And we know that Caleb changed since he ascended, thus all we know is that we know nothing.' Tyler looked the others in the eyes and as it occurred to them, one by one, he saw concern, worry, fear and uncertainty raise in their gazes.

He didn´t know what to feel himself.

'We cannot trust Caleb until we know what exactly happened two weeks ago.', Reid whispered while he nervously picked on the sleeves of the hoodie he had thrown on before.

'Sarah, you've got to be careful. Don´t let him get suspicious. Act like the way before.' Pouge told her and the girl only nodded.

The five of them just sat there sunken in their minds untill eventually Kate stood up, her chair screeching over the wooden floor and cutting the thick silence in the process. 'I think it´s time for us to go back to the dorms. It seems like we have nothing more to say.'

The others simply nodded in agreement and also stood up.

Reid held the door open for the girls, smirking and bowing to them. They went by, rolled their eyes at the blonde when Reid cached a glimpse of Pouge and Tyler talking, still standing in the library, wondering he let the heavy door fall shut.

Tyler had held Pouge back when the others were out the door.

'What's up?' he asked worried.

'You have to promise to not tell Reid that I know this.' Tyler looked up at his friend with big eyes.

'Sure. I promise. Though, I´m surprised you and Reid hold secrets from each other.'

'Me too.' whispered Tyler before he looked at Pouge again.

'Reid and Aaron ahve something going on.', he said, rage in his voice.

'Aaron Abbot? No, they cannot -' Pouge started laughing in disbelief.

'I saw them talking in our room. I saw them exchanging stares. So don´t you tell me they cannot be hiding something from us!', Tyler spoke through gritted teeth his hate throbbing from every single word.

The long haired boy had stopped laughing when he heard how serious Tyler was.

'Ask him.', he stated.

'He would tell me shit! I´m going to watch him very closely, I can tell!'

Pouge was able to see every muscle stiffen in the other´s body. Taken aback by the fury of the other somewhat calm Son of Ipswich he nodded understanding.

* * *

'Here! Reid!' Volleyball had always been Tyler´s favourite sport. Swimming was not his cup of tea. That was Caleb´s and Pouge´s type of sport.

Reid passed the ball high in the air toward the Tyler who stood now in front of the net. This one jumped and hit the light ball powerful. He was completely absorbed by the game and Reid loved the sparkle he had in the eyes when he looked back at him to thank the blonde with a smile for the good pass as they made a point.

'Hey, Simms!' Reid saw Tyler turn his head toward the other field and before he could move a finger the ball hit his friend right in the face. This one groaned and fell to the ground.

'Baby Boy!' he screamed, heading for the brunette who just lay there blinking multiple times.

As he then bent down Tyler had already sat up and held his nose.

He groaned once again when he spotted the blood that came from his nose.

'Are you all right?'

'Do I look all right?' Tyler said sarcastically.

'Well, you -' Reid started but was cut off mid-sentence by Aaron.

'Simms, you should keep your head in the game. Elsewise you will never receive any decoration like your friends. Oh, I forgot, you´re only Baby Boy.' Abbot grinned evil whilst strolling in their direction, followed by two of his fellows.

With a yell Tyler sped up and tackled Aaron head first to the ground. Though the world spun around him he tried to hit the other´s face properly.

Eventually Aaron grabbed Tyler´s shoulders and spun them around to set a hit on his jaw. When the fist collided the boy saw stars behind his eyes and soon tasted the metallic blood that ran from his nose in his throat and caused him to cough. Aaron didn´t notice Tyler´s struggling to breath and hit him a second time.

'How dare you to fight me!', Abbot hissed when he raised his fist again.

'I _know_, Abbot.' Tyler coughed and spat blood.

Surprised Aaron loosened the grip on the other one´s shoulder. Tyler took the chance to get on top of his opponent again., grinded his knee into Aaron´s stomach firmly and finally was able to get rid of all the blood in his throat before he saw him in the blue eyes.

' I know about you and Reid.' , he hissed the way Aaron did just seconds ago.

Satisfied by seeing the fear rising in the other´s face he stood up and walked away, but stopped his actions when hearing Reid call his name.

'Tyler! Wait, let me help you. You have to go to the nurse.'

'Bullshit! I´m fine! Why don´t you go and comfort Abbot? I think you´re close enough, aren´t you?' he jumped on Reid, not able to stop himself.

As Tyler then turned around again Reid´s mind was in a flurry, he wasn´t able to catch a thought. His friend was already a few feet away.

'What do you know?', he shouted after him, but Tyler didn´t even bother to turn around when he responded.

'Fuck off, Reid.'

Reid had no clue that it hurt Tyler more than anything in the world to treat him like that. Ignoring his friend.

Tears welled up in Tyler´s chocolate-coloured eyes when he heard nobody chase after him. The hope dies last. He had hoped that Reid cared, that his best friend, his miracle, cared about him.

But it didn´t seem so.

He wandered to the nurse´s office alone , an aching hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

Reid just stood there, sure that this had been the first time Tyler rejected him. He had known from the start that meeting up with Aaron was a bad idea. Groaning he whirled around to see that Abbot was back on his feet, so he went over.

Reid didn´t care about the other boy´s friends staring at them when he dragged Aaron with him round the next corner of the school-building.

'We´ve got to stop this.', he whispered through gritted teeth. Abbot just nodded dazed. 'Did you hear me?' Once again the boy only nodded, his gaze elsewhere behind the blonde.

'Just one last time, okay?', he mumbled, still staring without a blink.

'Alright.' Eventually Aaron´s staring got to Reid´s nerves and he turned around just to catch a last glimpse of Tyler walking away, shoulders hanging, head just dangling.

That was not the Tyler he knew, that boy who was always collected and calculating, calm but also bursting with strength.

Nonetheless the Tyler he saw was walking away from him.

It was his fault.

Reid felt the familiar tickling behind the eyes and a silent tear found it´s way out of the corner of his eye, which he furiously wiped away before he faced Aaron again.

'What were you looking at?' he spat, afraid his voice could possibly crack.

'You´re in love with him, aren´t you?' Blue eyes pierced the blonde´s own.

'Ugh, screw you, Abbot. Today night. Lake. One last time.', Reid hissed and whirled around without even waiting for an answer, he knew for sure that Aaron would come.

He was about as desperate as himself.

Arriving at the nurse`s office Tyler saw Sarah through the window-pane before he entered the room himself, his nose still bleeding.

The girl sat sunken in a chair, not her usual self. The nurse must have been in the room next-door.

'Sarah?' her head snapped up and he saw that she must have been crying.

A few seconds she just sat there, staring at him with puffy, red eyes.

As Tyler then placed himself next to her she burst into tears again.

'It´s Caleb. He-he hit m-me. I-I did-didn´t know where t-to go.', she spoke in between sobs that shook her body.


	6. Reflection

**Chapter 6**

After Tyler´s nose got fixed he and Sarah went to the girl´s dorm.

'Why did he hit you?' , concern was clearly heard in his voice.

'I don´t know...everything happened so fast...he somehow knew that we met in the library that night. He was mad and when I tried to come up with a good excuse he just...' the girl opened the door to her room and they went inside. Sarah let herself fall on her bed while Tyler placed himself in the chair in front of their Mirror.

It started pouring outside. The heavy drops hit the roof above their heads in a fast pattern.

'Just like the night he ascended...', she mumbled.

Tyler looked up and saw Sarah staring at him.

'Do you think he can control the weather?' , the whispered words made him shiver and his nose started itching again.

'Caleb? No. I don´t think he -'

'Not Caleb.' Tyler watched Sarah closely, afraid she´d run out of the room every second. This wasn´t her usual self. 'Chase.'

Again she looked at him, anticipating an truthful answer.

Shrugging the shoulders he stood up. Because, really? He didn´t know the answer. Was Chase still alive? He believed that. Were his powers that strong? He hoped no, because neither him, Reid nor Pouge had powers of a level that high. And most important of all this: What the hell has changed Caleb?

So many questions and still no answers.

He drove a cold sweated hand above his face, massaged his eyes before letting it fall to his side again and blinked in the mirror he was facing.

To see smoke, which quickly formed the features of a human being that grinned wide, in the reflection right behind him.

Shocked he whirled around. As he then looked over the room again Sarah was gone, along with the figure he had spotted only moments ago.

'Sarah?', he shouted out loud. But the single noise he heard was the wind and the heavy rain. She was gone.

'What the hell?'

_'Don´t you swear, Tyler. It really doesn´t suit you._' The voice he heard seemed to come from everywhere around him. It echoed in his skull back and forth, made him stumble back to Kate´s bed on the other side of the room. But he knew that voice. Now he had the evidence.

Chase was back. More alive and powerful than he ever was.

_'Don´t you want to welcome me properly?' _, the words founded a massive headache like Tyler hadn´t experienced before.

Suddenly the ground beneath his feet began to vibrate. Several books fell out of the shelves and landed on the ground before Tyler´s feet. Then a roar, like a thunder that wakes you from a dead sleep, only multiple times louder.

His ears started hurting from the noise and then...everything went silent.

His hands, that he´d covered his ears with, sunk and his gaze rose.

Nothing had changed, but he was still alone.

Carefully he took a step forward. And the very second his foot hit the ground everything around him exploded.

The windows burst in a crash, the mirror shattered and everything flew to the center of the room.

Like in slow-motion the boy saw every single splinter rotating there, the alarm clock, scattered all around the pillar of chaos that had built up in the middle of the dorm.

He was able to spot every piece of a photo which originally displayed Caleb and Sarah smiling in love.

All of this he saw in merely one second before a pressure wave shot through him like an enormous pulse.

And within a blink of an eye the rotating pillar exploded again and sent him flying against the wall.

This time Tyler could feel the pieces of glass slice his skin and clothes. He screamed, but everything remained silent, not even the hint of a sound escaped his lips.

His arms he had raised in front of his face for defense, he heard Chase´s voice again, not in his head, though.

Tyler lowered the arms and saw Chase Collins, standing in the center of the chaos that he´d created and his words were the only thing Tyler was able to hear.

'I´m back!' Around Chase rose smoke and swallowed this one until he was that figure again which Tyler had seen in the mirror´s reflection ago.

Along with a droning laugh the storm faded away and everything went black.


End file.
